My Hero, My Idle, My Friend
by Snow Princess Galian
Summary: A cute little story about the first time Tai and Daisuke met. Rated PG for one little swear word. I was going to rate it G but some people might get offended, so it's PG.


Author's note: Okay, I got the idea from the movie BASEketball, but it's still cute! I used some of the same dialog and the same situation in the movie, but if you haven't seen it, and even if you have, I think you'll still like it. One more thing, this takes place right after the eight Digidestined return, so Tai is eleven and Daisuke is eight.  
  
  
  
The trolley car soared through the air and landed with a thud among the rubble of the recently demolished city. Everything was silent. People slowly began to gather around the car. There was no movement or sound inside. At first, the crowd began to think all inhabitants of the car were dead when they heard the sound of someone walking within it. The footsteps stopped at the door and the handle was slowly turned. The door slowly opened and Tai carefully stepped out. The very second his foot touched the ground, a cheer erupted in the crowd. Everyone knew about how the Digidestined had saved the world and everyone in it. They were dubbed world wide heroes. One by one, the Digidestined stepped out of the car to be greeted by the cheering crowd and their loving parents.  
  
Two months later, the hype about the Digidestined hadn't died down. They were an inspiration to kids everywhere. Tai was just leaving from yet another convention dedicated to them where they signed autographs and stuff like that. He had to go early to make it to soccer practice, but there would no doubt be a crowd of his fans waiting for him there. Just as he was leaving, a woman spotted him and approached him. "Excuse me." She said when she was within a few feet of him. "Yes?"  
"I was wondering if you could sign this." The woman handed him a pair of goggles much like his own.  
"Sure, who's it to, Mrs...?"  
"Motomiya. It's for my son."  
"Your son?"  
"Daisuke. He's in the hospital."  
"The hospital, why?"  
"He needs an organ transplant. He wanted to meet you so badly, but,"  
"Well, maybe I could swing by the hospital some time and see how he's doing."  
"Would you? That would be great! Daisuke looks up to you so much and I know he'd just love to meet you!"  
  
Tai handed the woman back the pair of signed goggles and she handed him a piece of paper. "Here. This is the hospital and the room number that he's staying at." She said. Tai took the paper and back up at the woman as she walked away. 'Tomorrow. I'll go see this Daisuke kid tomorrow.'  
  
The next morning, Tai got dressed in the same clothes he had on when he was in the Digiworld. The public knew the kids best by the clothes they were wearing when they saved the world. 'I wonder how he'll react upon meeting me?' Tai thought as he ate his breakfast and prepared to meet the illing boy he had just heard about. He was going to ask the other Digidestined to join him, but he decided that it wouldn't be safe. Just meeting him was going to be overwhelming enough for Daisuke.  
  
Tai quietly entered the hospital room. He saw Daisuke's mom sitting by his bed, reading. Daisuke was sound asleep. The boy looked pretty weak and ill to Tai. 'I wonder if I should be bothering him. He needs his rest, but what if he dies? Meeting me could be his dying wish, and if he did die before I met him, I would never be able to forgive myself.'   
  
Tai gulped and walked further into the room. Though he was quiet as a ninja upon entering, Mrs. Motomiya heard him. She smiled when he saw him standing there. "I'm so glad you came." She said barely above a whisper. Tai nodded and walked over to her. "It was nothing." Tai said, just as quietly. He looked at Daisuke, still sleeping soundly. "Should we wake him?"  
"Why not? He's been sleeping for quite some time now. I'm afraid he's running low on energy. I wouldn't ever say this to him, but I'm afraid he might not make it. It's a good thing you're here. If he dies, heaven forbid, I'll be glad to know that he met you."  
"It's the least I could do."  
  
Mrs. Motomiya smiled at him. She was so glad that her son had chosen such a kind-hearted role model. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him a bit. "Daisuke, there's someone here to see you." She said quietly as Daisuke stirred a bit.   
  
Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry at first, what with all the medication he had been given. He could see two figures standing by his bed. He recognized his mother immediately, but the one next to her he didn't until his vision cleared up.  
  
"Tai Kamiya?" he asked groggily in disbelief. Tai grinned knowing that he may have just made a seemingly insignificant kid's dream come true. "Yeah, it's me." He said quietly. Daisuke's eyes went wide and he sat up as best he could. "Tai! Is it really you?! I mean, what are you doing here? I.." Tai held up a hand, silencing the boy. "It's really me, Daisuke. Don't be so surprised. I'm a normal kid, just like you."  
"I know, but.....I just don't believe it! How did you know my name?"  
"Your mother told me about you. What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm......I'm going to die." Daisuke's tone was sad and depressing, the complete opposite of what he had used when he saw Tai.  
"Well, we're all gonna die." Tai said, unsure of what the best thing to say was.  
"Yeah, but not this week!"  
"Daisuke, what have I told you about staying positive? Besides, your donor liver is due to arrive today." His mother said, reassuringly.  
"Hey, Daisuke. I just talked to the people at the Dream Come True Foundation," Tai started.  
"Isn't that that foundation that grants wishes to sick and dying kids." Matt said, interrupting him.  
Tai turned to see Matt standing at the door. "Matt, what're you doing here?"  
"My dad got into a car accident. He'll be perfectly fine, he just got some minor injuries, but he needed stitches. I was just leaving when I heard your voice. By the way, what are YOU doing here?"  
"I was just visiting some one. Hey, could you get me some hot chocolate or something?"  
"Why do I always have to get the damn hot chocolate!?"  
"Matt! Watch your language!" Tai said through gritted teeth while motioning to the ailing boy in the hospital bed.  
"Oh, sorry! Sure, I'll get some hot chocolate." Matt said, walking off.  
"Anyway, I was talking to the people at the Dream Come True Foundation and they want to make your last wish.....I mean.....well.....they want to make you dream come true. What ever you want, I'll do my best to make your wish come true, just as long as it doesn't involve a miracle cure or something like that."  
"Well,"  
"Take you time, bud."  
  
Daisuke bit his lip as he thought about his wish. He was amazed that Tai was still wanting to do something for him. Every since Daisuke had heard about Tai on the news, he's wanted to meet him. Now that he has, Tai still wants to do something for him. 'He's a great guy' Daisuke thought. "I'd really like to hear it."  
"Hear what?" Tai asked.  
"The story. The whole story about your adventure in the Digital World."  
"That's it?"  
"Well, there is one more thing."  
"What?"  
"After I get better, do you think I could spend a day with you and your friends? Please?"  
"Sure. Fine with me."  
"Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Motomiya thought for a minute. She knew Tai was a trust worthy guy, but he and his friends were so much older. She then remembered that Tai had come to see her son the very day after he had learned about him. She didn't even ask him to come; he offered to. Surely some one as caring as Tai could be trusted. "I don't see why not." She said finally.  
  
Daisuke smiled and Matt returned with Tai's hot chocolate. "Well, I leave you boys alone for now. Daisuke, don't stay up to late. And please," she paused and glanced at Matt "no more swearing."  
"Sorry." Matt said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
For the next few hours, Tai told Daisuke the story about when he first arrived in the Digiworld. About how he met Koromon and when he digivolved to Agumon. About the first time he digivolved to Greymon and how the kids discovered that their own digimon will digivolve to protect them. About the legend of the Digidestined and the secret of the digivce. About the battle with Devimon and Patamon's first time digivolving. The first meeting with Gennia and about being swallowed by Whamon on the way to Server. He told the whole story in as much detail as possible. He mentioned every battle, every digimon, everything. Daisuke, although he did find it a bit farfetched, he listened to every word that escaped Tai's lips. He listened to everything, from the arrival to the teary departure from the Digiworld and their digimon friends.  
  
"I hope that I get to have adventure's like that some day." Daisuke said, sleepily. It was getting kind of late, and Daisuke had gotten so into Tai's story, that hearing it actually made him tired. Tai laughed quietly to himself and tucked Daisuke in a bit. "Maybe you will, some day." He said as Daisuke closed his eyes. "Maybe you will."  
  
The End  
  
I know, it's a little lame, isn't it? Well, I still think it's kind of sweet, don't you? As some of you may have guessed, I used some of the dialog from BASEketball. It's still good though. Please review!  
  
  



End file.
